


Four

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Just throw them all into a bed together and get it over with, Mostly Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: Chichi muses on her new status as part of a polyamorous quadrangle.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chichi

Chichi curled closer to her husband in the massive bed, and sighed contentedly.

In hindsight, everything had happened so fast, once Goku and Vegeta had finally admitted their attraction to one another. Within a few weeks, they had all settled into Capsule Corp., into one bedroom with the largest king-sized bed Chichi had ever seen.

The dark of night was a comfort to her now, instead of a time for dreading what accident might take Goku away from her. From the very first night of their new arrangement, she'd felt secure. Bulma and Vegeta wouldn't let her be alone, if that happened. They would take care of her.

Just as, on that first night, they had all taken care of each other, sharing love and comfort, foolish things like monogamy left behind with each stripped-off piece of clothing. They had all taken turns pleasuring each other, sealing their new bond with their own flesh. It had felt almost sacred, that night.

Chichi nuzzled her husband's chest, one hand clasping Vegeta's as he, too, rested close to his Kakarot, spooned by Bulma. They all fit together so nicely, both here as they slept and in each other's lives. Trunks and Goten had loved the idea of being "almost-brothers" and sleeping in adjacent bedrooms down the hall from their parents. They were young; they didn't need to know all the details, just that their parents were all happy, that they loved each other and the children very much.

Panchy was getting too old to cook for the Briefs anymore, so Chichi happily stepped in. She was already used to cooking for hungry Saiyans, and the top-of-the-line appliances in the Briefs kitchen made the job easier than it had been before.

Chichi yawned, licking a stray bit of Bulma's taste off of her lips, and went back to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day of work before they could spend time together again.


	2. Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but suddenly Vegeta's thoughts made themselves known. I guess that means I have to write from all of their perspectives now... ;)

Vegeta's attraction to Kakarot had been known by Bulma for years. He'd seen no reason to hide it from her. She was his wife, after all, and there are some things a man should be able to discuss with his own mate.

He didn't fully understand why Earthlings generally didn't take others to their bed after marriage, but since Kakarot had grown up with the Earth custom, Vegeta had refused to do anything that would put a strain on his marriage. Even if he didn't understand it. Even if it meant never getting to touch and taste that glorious muscular body that tempted him at every spar. Even if it meant years of cold showers to get the thought out of his head.

No, his feelings for Kakarot weren't a mystery. It was the feelings he had for Chichi that still confused him at times. He wasn't sure when he'd softened toward Kakarot's wife. Perhaps it was about the time she'd become more tolerant of him.

She'd outright _hated_ him at first, and he couldn't exactly blame her. He'd intended to kill Kakarot and his son along with all of his friends, that first time he'd come to Earth. His impression of her for the first few years had been of a screeching harpy who hampered her own son's development as a warrior and treated Kakarot like a house servant.

Then Cell had happened. Kakarot had died just after planting his seed in his wife's belly--and Vegeta had sensed the tiny ki from the conception of a new half-Saiyan, the day after those twisted Cell Games, and knew before anyone else. He hadn't said anything, of course; such news was for the mother of the child to deliver. He just watched quietly from a corner, arms crossed as always, as the mother of his child comforted the widow of his rival, promising that she would do whatever was needed to help.

Perhaps it was when Goten had reached the age of three--old enough, by Saiyan custom, to start training. He'd offered to train both of Kakarot's boys in place of their lost father, and she had turned him down.

"I know martial arts too, you know," she said. "I've been out of practice for a long time, but once I get back in shape, I can always train Goten. And Gohan's already been training with Piccolo." He couldn't help but admire that. Not only had she come to realize her sons' physical development was as important as their mental prowess, but she was proud to take on the parental burden herself. She had such strength and determination--she might have made a good Saiyan.

But at some point, between Kakarot's death and his return seven years later, Vegeta had gone from viewing Son Chichi as a bitter harpy to seeing her as a devoted wife and mother who only wanted the best for her children. Fusing into Vegitto had only strengthened his feelings of admiration, as he'd seen bits of Kakarot's memory and witnessed their courtship fight at the World Tournament. Seeing that had been worth knowing that he'd inflicted memories of his own past cruelty on Kakarot.

And now? Now Son Chichi was one of the two beautiful women he was sworn to protect.

That first night of their new arrangement (and so very Saiyan, for two mated couples to share each other like this), he had reveled in Kakarot's touch, yes, had gladly pleasured him to completion, but he had also worshipped the abundant breasts of Chichi, driving into her with the same sweet love and lust that he felt for his Bulma.

These people, who had been contemptible strangers to him just ten years ago, were now _his_ Bulma, _his_ Chichi, _his_ Kakarot.

They were a family now. And a Saiyan always protects his clan to the death.


End file.
